


We All Show Our Love In Different Ways (but please stay out of the air ducts)

by LocalLibraryGremlin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badly Planned But Harmless Revenge, Burr/Theo, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Don't End in Blood, George Washington is a Dad, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationships, Sharing a Bed, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Washington is WashingDONE, aaron thomas and james are besties becuase we could all use some more of that, and lams, and some mentions of sex, but he fixes it, but in very different ways of showing it, but just mentions, but no sex is seen, charles lee has a lot of sex, dont worry fam, everyone else is a mess, maria is safe dont worry, peggy is small and angry and in love, sex wanted by both parties, so is king george, there is a snake, weird formmating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLibraryGremlin/pseuds/LocalLibraryGremlin
Summary: Everyone is in the principles office, and someone is going to have to fix the ceiling in the band room.(OR everyone is a mess but its okay)





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> someone: you cant start another multi chapter story
> 
> me: watch me

Angelica Schuyler had never been particularly good at calming people down. Which was extremely concerning now that she had a wailing Alexander Hamilton in her arms.

 

“Look, Alex, sweetie-” Alex cut her off with a loud sob as it started to rain harder and the thunder got louder. “Oh shit Alex-”

 

Apparently her method of somewhat comforting nicknames and pleas to stop crying wasn't working very well, because Alexander just started digging his nails into her sides.

 

Which is why she was extremely glad when Eliza walked into the band room.

 

“Eliza, thank god-”

 

“I'm not god, Angel-Alex! What happened?!” Eliza looked up at Angelica as she pulled Alexander closer to her.

 

“I don't know! He won't stop! Help, please.”

 

“That's okay! I've been putting out fires all over today, this is my calling.”

 

Angelica sighed, before looking at Eliza worriedly. “What do you mean-”

 

She was cut off again by Alexander suddenly screaming at another really loud boom of thunder. This time Eliza had to pull his hands out of his hair.

 

“Alex, honey, can you breath with me? In, out, in out, in out...”

 

Eliza's breathing method only lead to more hyperventilating and another scream out of Alex.

 

“Okay, this isn't helping.” Angelica said as Alex's knees finally gave out from shaking. “I'm calling John.”

 

Before that could happen, a very panicked Hercules walked in, followed swiftly by Peggy on a murder mission.

 

“OKAY, LOOK, IT WAS JUST-”

 

“I AM FROM THE MILBURN HEIGHTS DIVISON, AND I AM PROUD!”

 

“PEGGY-”

 

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN MILBURN HEIGHTS?! HORRIBLE THINGS!” Peggy screamed, as Lee, Lafayette, and Maria attempted to hold her back.

 

“Jesus Christ when did you get so strong?!”

 

“PEGGY STOP IT!”

 

“PEGGY, CE N'EST PAS NÉCESSAIRE, ARRÊTEZ-LE, ARRÊTEZ-LE! C'ÉTAIT UNE ERREUR!”

 

As Peggy continued to yell at Hercules while Lee, Maria and Lafayette attempted to hold her back, James and Thomas walked into the room.

 

“No Thomas, it's fine!” James said, sobbing.

 

“Nononononono, Jemmy, your not listening!”

 

“YES I AM THOMAS, I HEARD EXACTLY WHAT YOU SAID! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT? I GET IT! SO IT'S FINE, IT'S ALL OKAY!” James wailed, walking over to Alexander, Angelica, and Eliza's little group huddle.

 

“I DON'T CARE, I GET IT, AND SO WHAT IF WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS FOR FIFTEEN YEARS?! IT'S ALL FINE! BECAUSE DO YOU KNOW WHAT? I WOULDN'T WANNA BE WITH ME EITHER!”

 

“James-”

 

Before James could respond or Angelica could ask what was going on, John ran into the band room, looking very nervous and sweaty.

 

“Oh my god, you guys, I need help-”

 

“Leave me alone, Thomas!”

 

“Look, Peggy, stop-”

 

“James, I'm-”

 

“MEET ME IN THE PIT, HERCULES!”

 

“SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!” Angelica screamed, over all of the screaming. “John, what's up?”

 

“There's a situation, and I nee-Ohmygod, LEXI!” John bolted over to Alex (who hadn't stopped crying) and scooped up the smaller boy in his arms. He glared at Angelica and Eliza. “What. Happened.”

 

“We don't know-”

 

“And this is the....band room.....” That was when Mr Washington, the principle of the school, walked in, with who appeared to be Very Important People wearing suits.

 

“Hello Mr Washington sir!” Thomas chirped, waving. “Who are these people?”

 

“Welcome to our school!” Eliza said, pushing Alex further into John to hide his loud sobbing. “Hello, I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, I'm on the student council-”

 

Before she could finish that sentence, a very loud crack was heard, followed by 'King' George, Samuel, and Aaron falling out of the ceiling.

 

There was a moment of silence as Mr Washington, and the Very Important People in suits stared at the three teenagers who just fell out of the air ducts. The only other sounds being, of course, Alex's sobbing and James's panting, because James does not have good lungs and probably shouldn't have been yelling like that.

 

Samuel was the first person to stand up. “Hello!” He said, with surprising calmness for someone who just fell out of an air duct. “My name is Samuel Seabury, and I just fell out of the ceiling. Um, there may be a snake on the loose, but I have my best people on it.” Then, Sam pulled up George, and pushed his back slightly. George got the message, and started running after the snake that may or may not be on the loose.

 

“OH MON DIEU!” Lafayette screamed, jumping about a foot in the air. “S-Something touched me!”

 

That's when everybody saw the green, slithery creature that was heading into the percussion section. George screamed “I got it!” and bolted into the wall, before running into the auxiliary percussion closet.

 

This is the exacted moment were, in much more polite terms mind you, the Very Important People went 'to hell with this' and left the building. Mr Washington apologized, and then glared at everyone in the band room.

 

“My office, now.”

 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, why Peggy has a weapon and part of the reason why she was threatening Hercules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom boom boom round two of this washington is pissed and sick of everyones shit

 

Washington's office was not made to contain fifteen people. Which explained why it was so incredibly cramped. The only person who was not cramped was Alexander, who was still sobbing, and was currently on John's lap, wrapped in his letterman jacket. John had put headphones on him, and he was starting to calm down. Slightly.

 

Other notable changes in the office included James silently crying and ignoring Thomas, Thomas franticly trying to apologize for his misdeeds, whatever they were. 'King' George currently had Cthulhu the Ball Python (the loose snake) wrapped around his neck like a feather boa from hell. And Peggy had her feet on the desk.

 

“Alright,” Mr Washington started, placing his head in his hands and wondering how young he had to be to retire. “Let's start with something simple.”

 

At this moment, James stood up from his seat, ignoring Thomas's pleas to listen, and sat in the corner of the room.

 

“James-”

 

“I don't wanna talk to him, Mr Washington.”

 

“Jemmy, please-!”

 

“Thomas.” Washington said in a commanding voice. Thomas stopped talking, but still looked at his best friend worriedly.

 

“Peggy,” Washington said, before holding up a knife duct taped to a wooden rod. “Is this yours?”

 

“Yes sir.” Peggy said, her feet still on his desk.

 

“Peggy, what is it?”

 

“I think it's pretty obvious what it is sir.” Washington just looked at her. “It's a knife duct taped to a wooden rod, sir.”

 

“Peggy, this was in your locker.”

 

“I'm aware, sir.”

 

“Peggy, your suspended for two weeks.”

 

“That seems fair sir.”

 

“Peggy, why did you have it?”

 

“Yeah, why?” Angelica asked, giving Peggy her best 'I-am-disappointed-in-you-young-lady' face.

 

“I keep it in my closet.”

 

“WHY?!”

 

“In case of burglars.”

 

“Wha-Peggy, we live in upper class Manhattan!”

 

“Yeah, and our Dad's a rich lawyer. I'm sure that lots of people would like to kill us to piss him off.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Peggy looked back at Washington after the little talk with her sister.

 

“Why is that important, sir?”

 

“Peggy.”

 

“It's a long story, sir.”

 

“Margarita Schuyler.”

 

“Fine.” Peggy sat up a little. “So about fifteen and a half years ago, my mother gave birth to me, expecting me to be the perfect daughter she always wanted, and not someone who brings knives duct taped to wooden rods to school. But, she's the one that named me Margarita, so she kinda brought that one on herself-”

 

“Peggy.”

 

“There's this girl.”

 

“Oh my god its Maria Lewis, we all know it, Peggy why do you have a weapon oh my god you're going to get arrested-” Angelica rambled as Eliza shushed her.

 

“I mean-your not wrong. So anyways, as we all know, Maria recently broke up with a certain rat faced bastard named James Reynolds, know for beating people, and being a piece of shit to any who dates him. Anyways, Maria is still scared of him, so I was going to give him a piece of my mind and a reason to never go within ten feet of Maria again.”

 

“And this involved a knife because?” Washington asked.

 

“Well I was going to cut the bastards dick off-”

 

“Oh my god Peggy-”

 

“But then Aaron told me that that was 'wildly illegal', so I was just going to threaten him a little. And keep the weapon around so that Maria would feel safe.” Peggy finished, and leaned back in her seat.

 

Washington let out a long suffering sigh as he sat back in his chair. “Okay.” He sighed again. “Maria, do you not feel safe at school?”

 

Maria nodded a tiny bit.

 

“Okay, we'll try to fix that. Peggy,”

 

“Yes sir?”

 

“Don't threaten people.”

 

“I don't! Only for Maria.” Peggy flashed her a grin, and Maria blushed and hid behind her hair.

 

Washington rubbed his temples. “Okay, next question, why were you threatening Hercules then?”

 

“Because he hurt Lafayette.”

 

“Peggy it was a misunderstanding!” Lafayette wailed, before being shushed by Thomas rubbing his head.

 

Washington sighed. “What happened?”

 

Hercules spoke up. “What happened is that Peggy lost her mind-”

 

“HEY! I WALKED INTO A ROOM, AND LAFFY WAS CRYING, AND YOU WERE STANDING THERE WITH YOUR ARMS CROSSED. WHAT WAS I SUSPOSED TO THINK?!”

 

Hercules and Peggy started shouting at each other, until Washington slammed his hands on the desk. “ENOUGH!” Everyone sat down. “Now explain what happened.”

 

Hercules sighed. “Okay so-”

 

_**Earlier that Day** _

 

“Hercules! How are you, mon ami?”

 

“I'm fine Laf.” Hercules grumbled, getting to his locker. Lafayette trailed behind him, looking nervous.

 

“Umm...mon ami? Is something wrong?”

 

“Why are you calling me that?”

 

“Calling you what?”

 

“Mon ami.”

 

“...Because I call everyone that?”

 

“Yeah, well, what happened to mon amour? Am I not good enough for that either?” Hercules snarled, while Lafayette just looked confused, and leaned closer.

 

“Hercules, you said that you didn't want to steal John and Alex's lightening by saying that we're together right after them.”

 

“Okay, first off, _slut_ , it's _thunder_. Second off, I thought it would be okay to keep this on the down low because I thought that you would be better then this, but I clearly wrong!”

 

Lafayette's eyes teared up at the name, and started looking scared. “Hercules, what are-”

 

“Oh yeah, I know all about your little _party tricks_ with John Adams. But its okay, I don't need you. In fact,” Hercules pulled out his phone, and picked some random phone number. “Hey.”

 

Aaron answered his call. “Hi Herc, whats up?”

 

“Hey sexy.”

 

“...Pardon?”

 

“I had a great time last night.”

 

“I wasn't with you last night.”

 

“Can't wait to do it with you again.”

 

“Hercules, I wasn't with you last night.”

 

“Whatcha wearing right now? Something sexy?”

 

“Um...just a button up and jeans.”

 

“Are they tight jeans.”

 

“Not really. Why?”

 

“Mmm those jeans sound sexy babygirl.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You keeping that tush tight for me.”

 

“I haven't been doing squats or anything. Been trying to eat less pizza. Hey, Herc, are you feeling alright? You wanna hang out more or something?”

 

“Mmmm sounds sexy. I'll see you tonight, alright?”

 

“I can't, I have a thing with Theo.”

 

“Alright, I'll see you tonight. Can't wait to have you under me.”

 

“EXCUSE ME?”

 

Hercules hung up the phone, leaving a very confused Aaron Burr on the other line. He turned back to Lafayette. “So, whatcha think of that...Laf?”

 

Instead of Lafayette looking jealous or ashamed, he had tears streaming down his face and was hugging himself very tightly. And instead of getting angry or yelling, he just started sobbing. His shoulders shook and his legs trembled.

 

“I-I-I-I-” Lafayette turned around and started running down the hall.

 

Hercules blinked and swallowed down the lump in his throat, but refused to let this phase him.

 

“That's what cheaters get!”

 

_**Present** _

 

Hercules looked up to see everyone glaring at him.

 

“Look, I can explain!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that happened. um the phone call was based after a part of an episode of New Girl.
> 
> also if you are enjoying this story, you may enjoy my college au fic that involves lots of historical figures that aren't just limited to hamilton. so self promo. sorry
> 
> until next week, bye


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more screaming and motives are revealed. also more characters join so thats fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait i had exams and then a chest infection hahahaha

Angelica stood up first. “I can't believe you would do that!”

 

“I thought that Lafayette was cheating on me! But we solved it and its okay now!”

 

“Yeah, after he locked himself in the janitors closet and cried for three periods.” Peggy pointed out.

 

“Okay, so that is the part were I was a asshat. But I didn't mean a word of it, you have to believe me.”

 

There was a pause. “I believe you.” Laf said softly.

 

Hercules looked up a little. “Really?”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Washington sighed. “Okay. We'll come back to that later. Thomas, James-” He was interrupted by the intercom. “Yes?”

 

“Mr Washington, can we send Theodosia Barlow, Charles Adams, and John Mulligan down to the office?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Thank you. They'll be right down.”

 

Washington took a deep breath in, before looking back at James and Thomas. “So. What happened here?”

 

“Nothing.” James said quickly. “Can I go home?”

 

“James-” Thomas tried to speak, but he was cut off again.

 

“No Thomas. Please, Mr Washington? I'm exhausted.”

 

“I'm sorry son, but we need to figure out this whole situation before any of you can go home.”

 

James sighed and sat back in the corner.

 

“Okay, we'll talk about that later. George, Aaron, Samuel.” The aforementioned boys looked over to Washington. “How and why did you get into the ceiling.”

 

'King' George answered first. “That's John Adams fault, sir.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Charles Adam's, John Mulligan, and Theodosia Barlow finally made an appearance. John and Charles were soaking wet, and Theo was covered in paint. John and Charles were also holding hands.

 

“Hello Mister Washington sir.” The three said in semi-unison. John and Charles stood by the wall, and Theo took a seat on Aaron's lap.

 

For the third time that day, Washington sighed, before turning back to 'King' George. “So the reason that you were in the air ducts was John Adams fault.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Please elaborate.”

 

“He made fun of Samuel. He needed to be punished.”

 

“And you were going to do this by...?”

 

“Dropping the python on his head.”

 

“I would just like to say,” Aaron started. “That I went in there to stop them.”

 

“Same for me. I have no idea why George did this.” Samuel said.

 

“I just explained why I did it Sammy. I don't see what your confused about.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “That isn't an excuse. You shouldn't have done it because Adams made fun of me.”

 

'King' George looked confused and squinted. “But you cried.”

 

“So?”

 

“So, out of all the reasons that someone deserves to cry that I can think of, you don't fit a single one of them.”

 

“What are you...”

 

“You are wonderful, and helpful, and silly, and hopelessly kind. Adams should have know that if he was going to bully anyone, you of all people didn't deserve it. Hence the python.”

 

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean that you have to get revenge on him!”

 

“Yes I did!”

 

“No you didn't”

 

“Yes I did!” 'King' George stood up, making everyone jump. “You are the most important thing in my life. He made you cry. And I hear how you talk about yourself. You didn't deserve it. Ergo, he needed to pay.”

 

Samuel stared at him with wide eyes. “Oh.” He gulped, and when he spoke again, his voice came out soft and shaky. “I-I didn't know that you cared that much....”

 

“Oh Samuel-”

 

“Okay, okay, break it up, you can do that in the hallway.” Washington sighed for the hundredth time that day and looked at the three boys. “That still doesn't explain how you three got into the ducts in the first place.”

 

“Oh. Well, I was in the bathroom and I kicked in the vent in there after Eliza gave me the idea.”

 

“Wait what?” Angelica stood up again.

 

“Wha-I wasn't involved in this!” Eliza argued.

 

'King' George sat up a bit. “Well, no, you weren't involved, but I got the idea after we had that discussion in the hallway.”

 

“What are you-”

 

“Okay settle down people.” Washington stared at the distressed and stressed students before him. “How about we go back to Lafayette and Hercules. So Lafayette, you were in the janitors closet crying?”

 

“....Oui.” Lafayette said, not making eye contact with anyone.

 

“I am so sorry.” Hercules whispered. Laf shrugged.

 

“Actually it was more like sobbing.” Peggy said, and glared at Hercules.

 

“Okay, crying aside, what happened after?”

 

“I tried to get Lafayette out of the goddamned janitors closet before he passed out from the cleaning product fumes or something, while Hercules was presumably being a raging dickhead somewhere else.”

 

“Okay look-”

 

“Sorry doesn't make it better-”

 

“I was upset-”

 

“Oh yeah, and Laffy was just fine and dandy!”

 

“I thought he cheated on me!”

 

“And I thought that you had half a brain to know that he would never do that!”

 

“HAVEN'T YOU EVER MADE A MISTAKE BEFORE?”

 

“HAVEN'T YOU EVER THOUGHT BEFORE YOU OPENED YOUR MOUTH?”

 

“HAVEN'T YOU EVER BEEN MISERABLE BECAUSE OF THE PERSON YOU LOVED?”

 

“YEAH, BUT DO YOU SEE ME YELLING AT MARIA?”

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Oh mon dieu.”

 

“I WAS UPSET!”

 

“I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVED JOHN ADAMS!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Washington yelled, making everyone jump. “My god, can you two even be in a room together?”

 

“Probably not!”

 

“Not until she apologizes!”

 

“I'm not apologizing for anything!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom boom boom
> 
> if you are following 'Because Why Make It Easy' i should have another chapter out by next tuesday at the latest
> 
> bye lovelies


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more screaming, someone leaves, and washington is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i lied about updating hahaha 
> 
> sorry
> 
> life caught up to me
> 
> also i stole one of the storylines in this from how i met your mother so its gonna be fun

 

Washington sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. “I'm retiring after you all graduate. Peggy, apologize to Hercules.”

 

“No.”

 

“Margarita Schuyler.”

 

“Fine. I'm sorry Hercules-”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“That I didn't get a chance to shove your foot down your throat.”

 

“Ms Schuyler!”

 

“Thats the best you're getting out of me!”

 

“Alright, fine I'll take it.” Hercules said. “Can we just move on? This isn't relationship counselling or anything.”

 

“I'm was actually just about to suggest that, Mr Mulligan. Thomas, James-would either of you to like to explain the screaming fight that me and my colleagues walked in on?”

 

“Not really sir.” James mumbled.

 

“Well to bad. Start explaining.”

 

“Nothing happened. I told Thomas some...private information, and I thought that Thomas...liked this private information, but than he made it very clear that he was...lying about liking the private information to protect me, so...yeah.”

 

“No!” Thomas stood up and nearly knocked Alex out of John's lap. “What happened is that John Adams is a massive asshole-”

 

“SEE?!” George said, pointing to Thomas as Sam shushed him.

 

“-who twisted my words!”

 

Washington looked at Jefferson, than looked at James. Then he very slowly lowered his head onto his desk, took a deep breath, then lifted his head back up.

 

“Okay, here is what we are going to do. We are going to each tell our own version of what happened today, and then I will decide on appropriate punishments, because this current method isn't working.”

 

“Your just realizing that right now?” Laurens sassed. Washington glared at him.

 

“So which one of your stories is going to give me the least amount of a headache?”

 

Theo slowly raised her arm and adjusted herself on Aaron's lap.

 

“Thank you, Miss Barlow. Tell us why you are covered in paint.”

 

_**Earlier in the art room** _

 

“Theo is this necessary?”

 

“YES!”

 

Theodosia was currently teetering on the edge of a very wobbly ladder while John Andre watched nervously.

 

“Theo, if you fall and hit your head, Aaron's gonna blame me.”

 

“Look, I have to pass this class with top marks if I want to stick it to Adam's, and the only way I'm gonna get top marks is if I do something totally out of the box. But, considering that the art budget in this class is next to nothing, my only option for doing something totally unique is to just make a really massive painting. Also, I'm fine.”

 

Right as Theo said that, the ladder suddenly gave out underneath her. She tried to grab a nearby shelf that held paint to steady herself, but the momentum of the fall caused the shelf to be torn out of the wall. Then the paint came crashing down on her.

 

“Hello everybody how are your projects goin-OH MY GOD!”

 

Theo sighed. “Well shit.”

 

_**Present** _

 

“And now I am going to fail my art class.”

 

“That's it?” Washington looked surprised. “Just a simple accident? Thats all?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Didn't you think that you were pregnant earlier?” Laf asked quietly.

 

“Yeah but that was nothing.”

 

“Wait what?” Lee asked.

 

“Don't worry about it.”

 

“Miss Barlow you are free to go.” Washington dismissed her as everyone else glared.

 

“Bye guys.” There were a few goodbyes, and she gave Aaron a peck on the lips.

 

Washington turned to Lee. “So Charles, would you like to explain your part in all of this?”

 

“Hey man, I've been on the roof all day.”

 

“Please elaborate.”

 

“...I was on the roof a lot?”

 

“Charles, students are not allowed on the roof.”

 

“Never stopped me before.”

 

“Charles.”

 

“I was on the roof to help these two lovebirds get together.” Lee gestured to John Mulligan and

Charles Adam's, who were talking quietly in the back of the room. They both waved slightly.

 

“Why did you need to be on the roof to do this?”

 

“Because I made it rain.” Charles Adam's responded.

 

“...What.”

 

“I made it rain.”

 

“How?!”

 

“I performed a rain dance, made it rain, and now me and Johnny are together!”

 

_**Earlier that day** _

 

“So I've decided that I'm just gonna give up on him. I'll just buried my feelings with more feelings. Even if I end up dead inside, it's for the better.” Charles said softly, as Lee looked on his phone.

 

“That's great Charlie.”

 

“...Your supposed to say 'no keep on trying'.”

 

“I don't care.”

 

“Screw it I'm gonna try one more time!”

 

“Oh for the love of-Charlie you've tried how many times?”

 

“Eight.” Charles was bouncing on his heels as Lee glared at him.

 

“And none of them have worked! Just give it up!”

 

“No, it's gonna work this time! And do you want to know why?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Because I need to be with him.”

 

“Dude your starting to get into stalker territory.”

 

“Just one last try! I know he wants to be with me to. I just...one last try, and I'll give on on him forever. You in?”

 

“...What the hell.” Lee paused. “Do you even have a plan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I'm gonna make it rain.”

 

“What?”

 

“I'll do a rain dance, and then, it will rain.”

 

“A rain dance.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“A dance to make it rain.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Lee slapped Charles across the face. Charles bolted off.

 

“Charlie do NOT make me the responsible one in this relationship!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Why Make It Easy should be updated later today so look out for that


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for dropping off the face of the earth there was a musical, a band trip, and exams.

_**In the boys washroom, after Charles Adams bolted off** _

 

Lee walked into the washroom to find Aaron and George (The 'King', not the principle). George was standing on the sink, pulling at the vent above the mirror, and Aaron looked 600% done with everything.

 

“Hey have you guys seen Charlie?”

 

Aaron shook his head and George acknowledged his presence.

 

“Lee! Do you have a screwdriver? Or a pair of scissors?”

 

“No to the screwdriver, but I do have scissors. What...what are you doing?” Lee asked, handing George the scissors.

 

“Oh, Mr Tesla said that their was something wrong with the vents, so he asked me to fix them.”

 

“Our science teacher...asked _you_...to fix the vents?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Aaron stared at George. “Don't we have custodians that fix things?”

 

“There all on strike.”

 

“Okay, just don't hurt yourself.” Lee turned to Aaron. “Do you know how to make it rain?”

 

Aaron blinked at him slowly. “Please elaborate.”

 

“Do you know Charles Adams?”

 

“That's Adams cousin, right?”

 

“Yes! He likes a boy and needs to make it rain.”

 

“...I don't control the weather, Lee.”

 

This was when Thomas walked in and George managed to unscrew the second screw that was keeping students out of the vents.

 

“HEY! You did something to James! I need to kick your ass!” Aaron yelled, both angry at Thomas and reminding himself.

 

“Oh what did you do?" Lee asked.

 

“That's actually what I came here for.” Thomas paused, apparently not surprised by Aaron yelling at him. “I need your help finding James.”

 

“You were with him at that party last night! What did you say to him?!”

 

“I didn't do anything! It was Adams.”

 

“Um, hi. Feeling really out of the loop right now.” Lee said, raising his hand. “What does Adam's party have to do with Aaron needing to kick your ass?”

 

“Okay so, last night at the party, I sort of...may have...there is a slight possibility that I...toldJamesIlovedhim.” Thomas paused. Aaron looked unsurprised but also confused and Lee just looked unsurprised.

 

“Can't say I'm surprised.” Lee said, saying what he was thinking for some reason.

 

“Okay, that doesn't explain why James came to my house at four in the morning sobbing last and fell asleep in my bed.”

 

“Yeah, I'm getting there. So, I was gonna take James home for some...afterparty activities.”

 

“That's my boy!” Lee whooped, and clapped Thomas on the back.

 

“Didn't need to know that.” Was Aaron's deadpanned response.

 

“And when I came back to get James, he had left the party. Apparently, Adams told him that it was a dare, and that apparently beforehand, I told all the guys how awful I thought James was. Which I didn't do! I would never do that! Maybe to Alex but not to James!” Thomas turned to Aaron. “You know I wouldn't do that to James.”

 

Aaron was about to respond when Hercules entered the bathroom.

 

“Hey that was a weird fucking call earlier!” Aaron yelled at Hercules, who jumped.

 

“Look I couldn't call one of the sisters because Angelica would have kicked my ass!”

 

“Feeling out of the loop again.” Lee waved his hand around.

 

“He called me babygirl.” Aaron pouted.

 

“Dude.” Thomas gave Hercules a look. “He has a girlfriend.”

 

“And only I call him babygirl.” Lee said, about to wrap his arm around Aaron, who slapped his hand away. “Hurt.”

 

“Don't touch me.” He turned. “And you're dating someone!”

 

“Well I was-wait you knew?”

 

“About you and Laf? Yeah, everyone does.” Lee said, bouncing on his feet.

 

There was suddenly a loud crash behind them. They turned around to see that George had thrown the vent cover onto the floor, and was now looking inside of it.

 

After a brief pause, Hercules starting talking. “Whatever, it's over, we're over, and I'm sorry about calling you. Can we not talk about this?”

 

“Wait, what are you talking about? Did you and Laf break up?” Aaron asked.

 

Hercules punched the sink in frustration. “What was I supposed to do! He was the one who cheated! He was the one who drunkenly hooked up with Adams! I didn't do anything, and he's the one crying like a baby!”

 

The three boys who were not Hercules or George looked at each other, before looking at Hercules. Lee spoke up first.

 

“Um, Herc, buddy...Laf wasn't with Adams last night. He wasn't even at the party.”

 

Hercules laughed bitterly. “Look, you don't have to lie for him, okay?”

 

“No I'm serious. I went over to the Schuyler's last night to bug them, and Laf was definitely there.”

 

Thomas nodded. “Yeah, I called Angelica for advice last night, and I heard him in the background.”

 

“Wait, but then-that would mean-oh no.” Hercules paled. “Lafayette thinks I'm cheating on him.”

 

“What?! Why?!”

 

“Because I called you to let him know that I wasn't going to be lonely without him. And then I called him a slut.”

 

There was a pause. A long, uncomfortable pause.

 

“You done fucked up son.”

 

Lee broke that pause.

 

“My god.”

 

That was Thomas.

 

Aaron glared at Hercules. “You need to go find Lafayette and apologize.”

 

Hercules nodded and ran out the door.

 

“And I should go find James.” Thomas left after him.

 

“And I still need to find Charlie and help him make it rain.” Lee then walked out of the bathroom.

 

Aaron sighed and left.

 

Due to the conversations going on, none of them noticed that George had crawled into the vents. They also didn't notice that he had a ball python with him.

 

_**Present day** _

 

Washington stared at the five boys in front of him, after they finished recounting there story. He had nothing to say. But Peggy did.

 

“You didn't notice that George had a python with him and that he crawled into the vents?”

 

“We were distracted.” Thomas responded, before turning around in his seat. “Jemmy, I promise I didn't lie. I promise. See? I meant what I said, honey.”

 

James just stayed quiet.

 

Thomas gulped and looked ready to start begging. “Please, Jemmy. You can't listen to Adams, darling. He lied and I meant what I said. Lee and Aaron were there, they can vouch for me, right?” The two boys nodded. “Please James. I love you and I want to be with you. Please?” Thomas said in a small voice that made everyone worried. He looked like he was about to cry. “Please Jemmy?”

 

James stayed quiet. Thomas whimpered slightly and turned around. He tipped his head down and stayed silent.

 

“Thomas?” Washington asked after a moment.

 

Thomas sniffled and kept his head down. “I don't wanna talk anymore, sir.”

 

The room was completely silent.

 

 

 

 

 

Samuel sat up a little. “Mr Washington? Can I tell my side of the story?”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that happened.
> 
> *Hey! If you like the stuff I write, then be on the lookout for Starry Creek! A podcast that I am writing! I'll make a more official announcement when I start recording it!*
> 
> bye lovelies.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells the gang how he ended up in the vents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. i am so sorry for being gone for so long. i had writers block, and then life caught up with me. but, i am back, and i have an actual schedule, so yay

Washington nodded, and Samuel started speaking.

 

_**Night of the Party** _

 

“George I'm really fine.” Sam mumbled as George angrily led him out of Adams house. “There just stupid guys, George calm down.”

 

“I will not calm down Samuel! They were making fun of you!”

 

“That is not a reason to punch them and then leave angrily.”

 

“It absolutely is!”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes and sighed. He really didn't see what the big deal was. Adams was just an asshole, plain and simple.

 

“George, lets just go home.”

 

George suddenly looked at Sam very intently, and frowned.

 

“George?”

 

“Right, sorry. Of course, I'll take you home.”

 

_**The Next Day** _

 

School was decently normal. Sam stayed by George's side, and George was acting like the night before never happened. It was actually the ideal situation. Until they ran into Peggy and Eliza.

 

“Hey Schuylers.” Sam greeted, getting his books from his locker. “So how 'bout that weather.”

 

Eliza snorted. “Nice small talk, Sammy.”

 

“I try.”

 

Peggy giggled and looked intently at Sam. “There's a storm coming.”

 

“Fantastic.” Sam opened his locker and put his lunch in. “Anyone go to the party last night?”

 

Angelica scoffed. “No. We watched TV and Laf came over for a little bit. Why?”

 

“Adams is a fucking scumbag.” George responded.

 

“George!” Sam said, looking at the blond boy in shock.

 

“It's true.”

 

“Don't say things like that.” Sam rolled his eyes and turned to the sisters. “Adams was just being rude last night, and I was wondering if you were there.”

 

“Angelica forbade us from going, and Peggy had some sort of plan-what is your plan?” Eliza asked, turning to Peggy.

 

“Oh, you know, just some roughhousing between teens.”

 

“Peggy that wasn't an answer.”

 

“Oh would you look at the time, I'd best be off to Mr Franklin's class!”

 

“We still have fifteen minutes before class starts-” Eliza said, but Peggy was already halfway down the hall.

 

“Someone should teach Adams a lesson.” George said, rejoining the conversation.

 

“George-”

 

“He's not worth it George,” Eliza said, cutting Sam off. “Besides, what are you gonna do? Threaten him with snakes?” Eliza asked, with a very specific example.

 

George stared at Eliza for, like, a good minute with a worrisome gleam in his eyes. Then, he grinned, and grabbed Eliza by her shoulders.

 

“Thanks, Liz, your a peach!” Then he kissed her on the cheek, let go of her, and went on his merry way.

 

Eliza was still with shock, Angelica was still with confusion, and Sam was still with worry.

 

“I'm going to go see what thats about. Bye girls.” And with that, Sam went down the hall.

 

“Good plan.” The remaining Schuyler Sisters said in unison.

 

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

 

Classes had started, but Sam had a free period, so he was looking for George, who apparently just vanished into thin air. Peggy, however, was chilling by the janitor's closet, and apparently talking to it.

 

“Look, either you have to come out, or try to tell me through the door.” Peggy said, pressing her ear against the painted wood.

 

“Is everything alright?” Sam asked, coming up next to her. Peggy shook her head.

 

“Laffy's in there, he's really upset.”

 

“Oh.” Sam gently knocked on the door. “Lafayette? Gil? Can you come out?”

 

“Laf, we wanna help.”

 

There was some panicked French mumbling, and another sob. The two not in the janitor's closet shot each other a worried look.

 

“Okay, Laffy, I'm opening up the door. Okay?” And without further ado, Peggy opened up the door.

 

Lafayette was a mess. His cheeks were wet with tears, eyes red-rimmed and swollen, still gasping and his shoulders shaking. He sniffled a little, wiped his eyes, and threw his arms around Peggy.

 

“Hey, hey, it's okay, shhhh.” Peggy rocked the much taller man back and forth. “Shh, your gonna be alright.”

 

Sam rubbed the taller boys back, before hearing a worrisome noise. He turned around to see George, leaving Mr Tesla's room, ball python in a small plastic container. Sam's eyes widened, and he turned to look at Peggy, who had also seen George escaping with a python. They both gave each other a confused look.

 

Sam pointed to the retreating George, and gestured to Peggy and the Frenchman, before mouthing “You good?”, to make sure it would be okay if he left.

 

Peggy nodded, and did a little 'off you go' gesture with her hand.

 

Sam mouthed a thank you, and ran off.

 

**Around Lunch Time**

 

To say that the rest of the day had been a mess would have been an understatement. Where to start?

 

Well, the fact that James seemed to be avoiding Thomas was odd. Or the fact that Theodosia was MIA for several periods. Or that the last time anyone had seen Lee, he was stomping after a very determined looking Charlie. Or that Hercules was nervously trying to find Lafayette, who was no where to be found. Or that Reynolds couldn't look at Peggy without cringing and running away.

 

But what Samuel was most nervous about, was the fact that he couldn't find George. You see, Sam knew how George's mind worked. He knew that George wanted revenge. He knew that Adam's was scared of snakes. He knew that dropping a snake on Adam's head was good revenge. And he also knew that there school was falling apart, and that getting in the ventilation system probably wouldn't be that hard. He also knew that George was ridiculous enough to try such a thing.

 

So then Sam had that thought, that only he would think was reasonable: Did George climb into the vents with a ball python, in order to drop it on someones head?

 

The answer was yes, yes he did.

 

Unfortunately, before he could go looking for George, Theodosia came barrelling down the hallway.

 

“There is a god! I'M NOT PREGNANT!” She cheered, and threw her arms around the first person she saw-which, interestingly enough, was Samuel.

 

“Oh Theo that's great!” Sam said, before turning to the person coming up behind Theo-Aaron Burr. He then mouthed 'what the fuck?' to Aaron, who just shrugged.

 

Theo squealed, and got off of Samuel, before bolting down the hallway.

 

Samuel turned to Aaron.

 

“Can I ask you a favour?”

 

**Five Minutes Later**

 

“Sam, this is a bad idea.”

 

“Oh sod off Aaron, it'll be fine.”

 

“You are climbing into the vents to find George.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Aaron was currently staring at Sam's legs as he shuffled himself into the vents. Without using to much force, the two boys had managed to take the ventilation cover off, and then Aaron had boosted Sam into the vents.

 

“Look, I'll be fine, and it's not like I'll come crashing through the ceiling. I'm just going to get George, and get out. Okay?”

 

Aaron looked wary, but still nodded. “Okay.”

 

**Twenty Minutes in the Vents**

 

George was slowly but surely making his way to the locker rooms, where he would be able to drop the snake. And yes, the vents were cramped and horrible and dusty, but it was for Sam.

 

And then something grabbed his ankle and he almost shit himself.

 

“Bloody hell!” He shrieked, and began kicking wildly.

 

“George, George! Stop that! It's me! George!”

 

George stopped and turned his upper body as best as he could. “Sam?!”

 

“George we need to get out of here-oh my god, oh my god!” Suddenly, the sound of Sam thrashing about filled vents. George screamed.

 

“Sam? Sam?!”

 

“Holy shit Sam it's just me!”

 

“Aaron?!”

 

“Wha-Aaron, what on Earth are you doing here?” George yelled. Aaron glared at him.

 

“We are getting out of here, because this is crazy, and you both are going to get in huge trouble!” Aaron whisper-yelled.

 

“No!” George full-volume yelled, and continued moving through the vents. Sam and Aaron followed after him.

 

“Georgie, Aaron's right. Lets just get out while we can. Please?” Sam pleaded, but George was officially on autopilot.

 

“George, listen to Sam.”

 

“No! He deserves this!”

 

“George, it was Adams. He's always saying stupid shit.” Sam tried to reason.

 

“He-” Before George could continue, the vent groaned with the weight of three teenage boys.

 

“What was that?” Aaron asked. If they could see him, they would have seen his wide-eyed worry.

 

Before anyone could answer, the vent gave out underneath them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed. bye lovelies


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lee and charlie explain why they were on the roof. i stole part of the plot from how i met your mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anyone who reads this. i know that updating is kind of random sometimes and the structures kind of weird, but im glad you all enjoy it

“So let me get this straight,” Washington said. “You decided to get revenge on John Adams by dropping a snake on his head, so you crawled into the vents to drop it on his head in the boys locker room. So then you,” He pointed to Sam. “In response, decided that the best thing to do was to crawl into the vents and get George. And then you,” He pointed to Aaron this time. “Decided that instead of getting a teacher, you would also just go up there and get them. Am I correct?”

 

The three boys nodded.

 

Washington sighed and looked over the group. “Peggy, Lee, do you two want to confess anything?”

 

“I've been on the roof all day!”

 

“Literally had both no idea and bigger issues to deal with.”

 

John then raised his hand. “In the interest of full disclosure, I helped Aaron into the vents.”

 

“OH! Wait is that what you guys where doing in the bathroom?” Eliza asked, looking at John and Aaron.

 

“Yeah. What did you think we were doing?”

 

**Near the Boys Bathroom, about Twenty-Five Minutes after Lunch**

 

Eliza was by her locker, which was coincidentally near the boys bathroom.

 

“Oh god John.”

 

“I'm trying my best, I've never done this before!”

 

“Yeah I could tell-just-Jesus!”

 

“Yeah that's a tight fit.”

 

“Mrrmm-I'm in!”

 

“Oh, great! Then I'll just start pushing-”

 

Then Eliza decided that maybe she should just. Go.

 

**Back in the Principles Office**

 

“Something very different.” Eliza answered, and Aaron gave her a weird look.

 

Washington rolled his eyes and turned to Lee, Charlie, and John Mulligan. “So Charles and Charlie, would you like to explain how you two got on the roof?”

 

“Oh it was actually super easy.” Lee answered. “You guys need to replace all the locks.”

 

“Charles Lee.”

 

“Right!”

 

**At the Back of the School, Before Lunch**

 

“So how exactly is this gonna work?” Lee asked, smacking the lock that keep the metal door thingy closed over the ladder, which was there to prevent students from going on the roof.

 

“So I was hanging out with those weird geography kids, who were discussing something called a Rain Dance, and when I looked it up, it was dance to make it rain. So, I have two options: I'll either make it rain, preventing Johnny from going on that camping trip and convincing him to go out with me, or I'll call Johnny and serenade him from the roof.”

 

“Whatever you say, kiddo.” Lee responded, hitting the lock with the crowbar for a third time, which broke it. “Well that was easy.”

 

Charlie started climbing the ladder. Lee watched for a moment, shrugged, and also started climbing.

 

Once they were on the roof, Charlie started making the basic outline of a circle, using pencil shavings. Lee decided to just lay down and watch Charlie do his thing.

 

“Hey Charlie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you sure you know what you're doing?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Shit.” Lee stared at Charlie as he began to dance. “Hey Charlie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You look stupid.”

 

And in Lee's defence, he did. Charlie was doing a strange galloping motion, occasionally squatting down and making a swooping gesture with his hands. It was almost definitely a bastardization of a culture's important ritual dance.

 

Lee waiting a few minutes before pointing this out. “Charlie, someone's going to come up here and kick your ass. I don't think Mother Nature appreciates white guys who do Rain Dances to get laid.”

 

“Well, luckily for you, I am doing this for love.” Charlie said, continuing his dance.

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Eventually, one minute turned into ten, which turned into an hour, which then turned into two, which turned into Lee missing both lunch and fourth period.

 

“Okay, Charlie, it's time to get off the roof.” Lee went to go get the other boy, who just moved away from him. “Seriously, dude, it's time to go.”

 

“No! I have to stay up here!” Charlie said, screaming and dancing.

 

“Charlie, seriously. I know you're upset about John-”

 

“This is my last chance with him, Lee! I've already screwed up so many times, I can't lose him again!”

 

“Look, I'm sure that there's other ways to get John to go out with you then trying to cause storms.”

 

“I don't think there is!” Charlie finally turned to face him. “This is my last chance to make things right, okay? This is it, and the only way is if he stays, and thats only happening if he doesn't go on that camping trip, so I need some rain.” Charlie stopped dancing and just threw his hands up at the sky. “Come on! Give me some rain! That's all I want! Give me rain! I think I've earned it! Com'on!”

 

Lee blinked. “And he's finally lost it.” He mumbled to himself, before grabbing Charlie. “Come on, we're-”

 

Suddenly, a droplet fell from the sky. Then another. Then a third one. And then, it was like the skies opened up, as the rain went from a trickle to buckets of water. By the next morning, there would have been 13 inches of water absorbed into the ground from the storm.

 

Charlie squealed.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Lee loudly said, over the pouring rain. However, he soon also joined Charlie in celebration.

 

The managed to get off the roof safely-an impressive feat-and went back inside the school. Charlie ran in, laughing, and Lee followed him with an amused smile.

 

They found John Mulligan's class pretty easily. John stood up as soon as he saw Charlie.

 

“Charlie, what on Earth-” Before John could finish his sentence, Charlie came up to him and spun him around, giggling. John yelped and grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Hi so I made it rain and your not going on that camping trip and I am sorry for that but I still want to be with you and I think that you still want to be with me so can we please try again?” Charlie asked after putting John down, in what was basically a verbal run-on sentence.

 

“What?” John asked, smiling widely.

 

“I still love you. Please date me?”

 

John gulped, and then smiled widely. “Promise we won't get hurt?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Okay.” John grinned, and nodded his head quickly. “Yes. Let's date.”

 

Charlie laughed loudly, whooping and spinning around with a giggling John in his arms, before kissing the other boy hard.

 

Lee smiled, gave them a thumbs up, and then left the room.

 

As he was leaving, a very alarmed Maria suddenly pulled him into an abandoned classroom, where Peggy and Hercule where screaming at each other, while Lafayette stood in the middle and cried.

 

He looked at Maria, who shrugged in response.

 

**Present**

 

“...And that's pretty much how that went down.”

 

Washington looked at Lee for a very, very long time before sighing. “I'm getting drunk the second I get home. Peggy, start explaining.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> were getting closer to the end. probs only going to have four or five more chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> the next chapter will be longer don't worry


End file.
